the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Hull
"I don’t do this out of '''loyalty'. I don’t do this out of spite. I do this because I find it fun,”'' '' – Hull explains his motivations for the attack on Greencole '''Liam Hull '''is a main character and an antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. ''He is a high ranking member of the String Gang, serving as Bart Rhodes' right-hand man until Rhodes' death; from that point on, Liam became the ''de-facto leader of the String Gang. He serves as the secondary antagonist of ''Season 4'' and the primary antagonist of ''Season 12''. Overview Personality Liam is shown to be a sadistic, brutal, and articulate man considered even by Rhodes too violent and psychotic. He displayed extreme loyalty to his leader, Rhodes, and as such is highly valued and trusted by the latter. Like Rhodes, Liam is not beyond using fear and intimidation to achieve his ends, and is shown to be a completely remorseless, cold-blooded mass murderer, and is not at all bothered by the excessive violence that the String Gang employ, as seen when Rhodes instructs him to beat Edwards within an inch of his life. Liam simply grants Rhode' request and shows no emotional reaction to the situation, which seems to imply that Liam has committed similar acts of brutality and has become desensitized to it, and is even shown to take pleasure in the violence employed by the String Gang. His love and relish for violence is most prominently featured when he tells Edwards he commits his action because he finds it fun, only lightly justified by an ulterior motive. As the second-highest ranking member of the String Gang, Liam held a large amount of power surpassed only by Rhodes himself, and also seemed to be a very capable leader and strategic thinker, as he cleverly organized the capture and ambush of the Greencole Group. These skills allowed him to take control of the scattered members of the String Gang who refused to surrender to the Greencole Group, re-assembling them so they could attack and take over Greencole, a goal even Rhodes himself couldn't achieve. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Liam's life before the outbreak. It is possible he lived in one of the nearby towns outside of Greencole Valley. He mentions his stepfather was an alcoholic. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Liam made his way into Greencole Valley and came across Bart Rhodes and a small group. They took over one of the Greencole Valley Institutes and named it Rope Town as it once served as the base's prison. They took the name "String Gang", with Liam becoming Rhodes' right-hand-man and second-in-command. Season 4 'Times Have Changed' Liam Hull is first seen exiting a reused army truck, fully armed and surrounded by fellow String Gangers. Death Episode: 'Brotherhood' Killed by: * Mikhail (caused) * Himself (caused) * AJ (alive, before reanimation) With the String Gang defeated, Liam realizes the full extent of the group's superiority and surrenders. However, just as he explains his surrender, he is shot down by a hail of gunfire. As his corpse falls to the floor, it is revealed his killer is AJ. AJ drops the gun upon realizing what he has done, but Edwards teaches him a lesson for killing those who are no longer threats and forces AJ to shoot Liam's corpse in the head. Killed Victims * Jane Rhodes (caused) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Bart Rhodes "Yeah, I liked Rhodes enough. He let me be who I am. He unlocked my full potential. It was a shame he died, I mean that. But I've done what he never could.... The apprentice has become the master!" '--' Liam's remarks about Rhodes to AJ Liam was Rhodes' right-hand man and the two had a strong relationship. Trivia * Liam seems to have a comprehensive knowledge and interest in architecture. * Liam does not drink, as his stepfather was an alcoholic. * He was confirmed to be the String Ganger responsible for killing most of the original leaders of Rope Town. ** The survivors of this assault became Feingold's Group. * Edwards has consistently stated that Liam was his personal nemesis, followed by Ajax and then by Antony Eden. ** Coincidentally, Hull has the same series lifespan of Ajax and Eden at eight seasons and 41 episodes, although Hull only appears in 10 of them. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:String Gang Category:Deceased Characters Category:Group Leaders Category:Main Characters